Reality
by ReversedSam
Summary: The obligatory 'Time of Your Death' fantasy fic. CS Femmeslash, stay away if that ain't your thing.


**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by midnight.**

**A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.**

**Spoilers: Time of Your Death**

* * *

**Reality**

"So, how about you?

Hearing my words Sara looks up from her locker. "How about me what?"

"Fantasy Sidle. The theme of the day. Care to share yours?" I smirk.

I know she won't answer, but for some reason I've been dying to ask her since we had the conversation about it earlier.

She blushes a little. It's mildly amusing that she thinks I don't know the answer to that question already. I laugh a little before answering for her. "I'm thinking our boss plays a big part in them, whatever they may be."

Her brow wrinkles as she turns to face me. "Actually. No, he doesn't. Although you probably don't believe that."

Who is she trying to kid. "You're right. I don't. Jesus Sara, must you always be so defensive? It's not as though I'm going to run around telling everyone. Not that it would be anything new to them if I did."

This whole thing between them has been really pissing me off of late. They need to stop creeping around it, giving each other furtive glances when they think nobody's looking. Just get a fucking room or get the hell over it.

I don't care to give that much thought to why it's irritating me so much of late. Why whenever I see him giving her a little smile I want to vomit. And I certainly don't give to much thought to my newly developed urge to punch him whenever I catch him checking her out.

"I like to keep my private life out of work, not bring my latest boyfriend in and show him off. We don't all need to make a show of our sexuality." She snaps.

"At least I've had boyfriends to show off." I reply, giving her my best smug smile.

I know that was low. But then so was her comment, so I'm not about to apologise.

I'm not even sure why I'm pushing her like this. I just love getting a reaction from her. It always gives me a buzz because I know nobody gets under her skin like I can.

I realised a while back that she's hot as hell when she's angry. And I've gone out of my way to piss her off since that little epiphany. I probably shouldn't think that way about her but it's not like I can help it. Besides, I find her physically attractive, so what? I'll add her to the list. I see attractive people every day.

She shakes her head and I can see she's getting pissed off now. Her eyes are intense. Jaw clenched. Damn she's hot.

I can't help myself though. I have to push just that little bit more. Get a reaction from her.

"So it's not Gil? Then tell me, what does get you off? What do you think about when you're alone in bed?" I watch her face as she takes in my words. She's getting angrier by the second. I can tell she's close to exploding. So of course, I push just that little bit more. "Tell me. What gets you wet Sara?" My voice comes out a lot sultrier than I'd intended. But given the images that sentence creates, it's hardly surprising. I'm also very aware of how inappropriate that question was, how I could get in some serious trouble for it. But like I said, I can't help pushing her.

"You know what, fuck you." She almost growls, slamming her locker door.

"What was that? You want to fuck me? Well I didn't see that coming." I know she didn't say that, I'm just winding her up. But damn if my heart rate didn't pick up at the thought. A lovely tingle makes its way down my back when she turns to face me. "I gotta admit Sara, I'm a little surprised. I had you down as much more vanilla."

Her eyes look dangerous. I should stop. Tell her I'm joking and apologise. But I can't back down now.

She starts walking towards me. Anger clear in her face. And I must be feeling a little masochistic, because feeling as though I'm her prey like this is doing wonders for my libido.

Before I even get time to register, she's on me. Her lips claiming mine roughly. Her body slamming mine into the locker behind.

It takes my shocked brain a few seconds to catch up with my very willing body and actually respond to her kiss. She's dominating me completely and I come undone when her tongue starts teasing me.

Her hand slips under my top as she tears her mouth away from mine and sucks hard at my pulse point. I gasp in response, my body arching into her. Her mouth moves up to my ear as her hand cups my breast, massaging roughly.

"You want to know what gets me off? What I think about in bed?" Her fingers move to tease my nipple and all I can do is whimper. "You. I think of you Catherine. But do I want to fuck you?" She slips a leg between mine and I feel my whole body stiffen slightly as a wave of pleasure washes over me. I can't believe this is happening. When she applies a little pressure with her thigh again, I swear my eyes almost roll back into my head.

"No. I want so much more than that. I want to make love to you, slowly, thoroughly. Give you the best orgasm you've ever had. I want you to look me in the eyes and moan my name as you come."

"Fuck...Sara." My voice is strangled. Pleasure making every nerve ending in my body tingle.

Without warning her hand moves from under my top and she takes a step back. Leaving me panting, looking at her wide-eyed and gasping for breath.

"But mostly Catherine, I want you to wake up in your arms. Anything before that would just be a bonus."

She turns and walks away, leaving me breathless and a little confused.

Why did she go? Did it seem like I was unwilling? She didn't even wait around for my reaction.

It suddenly hits me that this is Sara I'm talking about. She probably thinks she's just crossed the line in a big way. That I'm going to have her ass fired for this. She's probably both shocked and mortified by her own actions.

Damn me for pushing her. Although, given what I just found out, I can't be too unhappy with myself.

My poor confused brain seems to have worked its way through the fog. And it happily informs me that if I hurry, I can catch her and make this right.

I run through the lab, drawing more than one strange look. And breathe a huge sigh of relief as I get to the parking lot. She's leaning against her car with her head buried in her hands. I make my way over to her, putting my hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

When she sees it's me she takes a step back. Embarrassment mixes with fear and she turns her face away.

I don't know what to say. I want to apologise. Try to erase her fear, but I can't find the words. So instead, I opt for actions.

Bringing my hand up, I cup her face. Making her look at me, then I lean in to gently press my lips to hers. When I pull back I can't help smiling.

She looks confused, but she returns my smile. So I take her hand in mine and pull her towards my car. "Come home with me."

She doesn't hesitate, just nods and follows me.

- - - - - - - - - -

I wake to the feel of fingers gently running across my stomach. Slowly opening my eyes, the first thing I see is Sara. I feel content right now. She's cuddled into my side. Head on my shoulder, her fingers are trailing over my stomach. I could happily get used to this.

I smile as I remember the last few hours. How I both told her and showed her exactly how I feel about her.

Letting my fingers trail up her back, getting her attention.

"Hey." I smile as she props her head up at looks at me.

"Hi, did I wake you?"

I shake my head no. Her eyes keep flicking to her wondering fingers.

"I love touching you." She states as I cover her hand with mine. "It's addictive."

"So did I live up to the fantasy?"

It was meant as a tease. But when she gently bites her bottom lip before giving me a positively lascivious look. I feel heat rise in my body immediately. "God, you have no idea." Her lust filled voice sends shivers down my spine.

Her eyes start wondering over my partially covered body and her hand starts moving again. Caressing the skin under her fingers. Creating a trail of goose bumps in their wake

"We have to be up to get ready for work soon don't we?" She asks. Her hand moves to my stomach as she speaks. Moving upward. My back arches a little.

"Mmm, yeah." Is my distracted reply.

"Funny how the last thing I'm thinking about is getting out of bed." She smiles as her hand finds my breast. I arch into her touch and hiss her name. "I'm thinking of you, of how I have a few more fantasies I'd like you to help make reality. They all seem to involve you."

Her lips return to my skin and I silently thank Anthony Caprice for making fantasies the theme of the day.

Sara raises her head once more, giving me a mischievous look she asks. "You have any handcuffs?"

Oh god.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sam**


End file.
